leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Bureaucrat/Technology Wizard
I think that Tech is a very good candidate for a bureaucrat, as he is a very active and resourceful admin on the wiki. He is usually around to help out members in need, and is constantly upgrading the wiki chat, as well as creating useful blog posts every now and then. -- I Am Knowledge 06:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Support # Tech Monkey is great monke- Admin! -- I Am Knowledge 06:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # See comment section below for reasonings, the fact that [[User:I Am Knowledge|'I Am Knowledge']] has 1 article edit also doesn't help this case. 07:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) # 17:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) #: Not right now. Due to school and stuff, unfortunately, I won't be able to be as active as desired. Maybe in a couple months though. 00:46, 12/6/2011 # 04:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) # : I can't see this as any kind of real nomination. The fact that the current crats are already active, as well as the fact that the nominator isn't an admin means that this isn't a 'real' attempt for crat. Comments * Apparently, Tech asked someone to nominate him and I am Knowledge volunteered. I think we should treat this as though he nominated himself - LionsLight 08:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ** What is the difference if I nominated myself or if someone else did? They wouldn't be treated any different. 02:15, 12/6/2011 *** Outside of the fact the opening statement holds no weight in the hands of someone with no edits or history on the wiki, it just doesn't sit right with me that someone would ask someone to nominate them instead of just nominating themselves. To me it shows a weakness and the need to try and an overbearing need of that person to try and control people's perception of them, as if having someone else nominate them is more... genuine and honest than just nominating themselves for the recognition and power. This is just my opinion. 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) **** I actually was mentioning it to people that I didn't want to nominate myself. I never told I am Knowledge to do it, he volunteered. I didn't want to nominate myself because I didn't want to look power hungry (similar to an unsuccessful RfB in the past). However I do think that whether I nominated myself or was nominated by someone else, your vote would have been the same either way, not that I mind or anything. Maybe I should have just went for it and nominated myself though, but "you live, you learn" 02:30, 12/6/2011 * I didn't vote because I honestly thought this was a joke(And I still do). The person who nominated Tech didn't even know what a 'crat does. If I had to vote, I would strongly opposes, no doubt. Like Neon said, it shows weakness. Man up and go do it yourself. Show us why you think we need you and why you deserve this position. In my opinion, you shouldn't really care what people think. Not EVERYBODY is gonna like you. So what you should do is drown them with your experiences and skills that can prove that maybe you should get this position. This is just plain low and you should feel bad. :* Actually I am already talking to Aj and Neon about it, and if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. I don't need to feel the way you feel I should, that is up to me and me only. 05:24, 12/6/2011 ::*That isn't an attack on his part, that is his opinion. I see no reason why he shouldn't be allowed to say it. 05:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::* I didn't say it was. I didn't say it wasn't allowed. 05:33, 12/6/2011 *If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the Kitchen. And I did say somewhere that you shouldn't care what people think. We all are entitled to our own opinions. This is MY opinion that I wrote as a comment for the comment section. I would like to apologizes if it sounds a bit harsh, but you know that you'll have to face the voices of your peers(this is for your nomination for peep sakes). And Frankly, if this is how you react as an admin, I'll be absolutely frightened to see how you'll be as a 'crat. Once again this is my opinion that I wrote for the comment section and I'm free to do so, or is my opinion not important since I'm a just a lowly Moderator and not an Admin or Bureaucrat? :* Your opinion can be whatever it wants to be, but telling me what to do and how to feel is completely different. 06:59, 12/6/2011 ::* Well, that's still part of my opinion and it's not like you should listen to everything I say. Feel free. *Since I feel like adding to the oppose section would clutter the page, I'll quote some things from my talk page here: "everything you do you do fine as an administrator, I seen no advantage in you having BC rights," "You let things like personal issues and pride take precedence over the wiki and its success," "if you don't think being mature is something you can handle, no matter the reason, then I believe you're not fit to be in the position you are in now, let alone a step higher." 21:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Closing Statement * Requested by nominee to be closed. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NeonSpotlight#Close 01:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests